Chosen Paths
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Part 2 of Clandestine Trysts. Belle's engagement is announced and she's introduced to the Dark One. As feelings began to develop, Belle and Rumple learn the meaning of their chosen paths.
1. Part 1

Rated: R or M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Part 2 of Clandestine Trysts. Belle's engagement is announced and she's introduced to the Dark One. As feelings began to develop, Belle and Rumple learn the meaning of their chosen paths.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_. Just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for everyone reading, reviewing, and marking the first part as your favorite! I was going to wait until Sunday to post this, but decided to go ahead and do it early since I'm home from work… damn sinuses. Anyways, here's the first installment for this second part. If you haven't read part 1 that's okay! This series can be read as stand-alone stories, but they will eventually tie in with each other. Also… it was intended to be a one-shot but this came out a lot longer than I anticipated and decided to split this into two chapters. This one is basically a prequel to _The Birthday Ball_ hence the lengthiness. Hope you enjoy!

Chosen Paths

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

**Part 1**

The stench of blood and death was in the air and as Belle stared out the window, she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of helplessness as she heard the distant cries and screams of her people.

The ogres were brutal—nothing but brainless and destructive machines—and they lack empathy and mercy. The kingdom of Avonlea was in danger of falling and the last of King Maurice's troops were taking a last stand in protecting the borders. It was a matter of time before the soldiers fell and the villages would be ransacked.

Their only chances of survival depended on the message her father sent to the neighboring kingdom of Chasse asking them for their assistance.

Belle could only pray that Chasse will come to their aid. If they do not, then it would also be a matter of time before the ogres attempt to invade them as well.

Sighing, Belle retreated to her seat and picked up the current book she was reading. She tried to lose herself in the romance, but her mind kept drifting back to the innocents giving up their lives for the sake of the kingdom. She wished she could fight, take a stand, and protect what was hers. But the battlefield was no place for a princess and she was often reminded that she was better off in the castle than out where it was dangerous. However, Belle longed to make a difference and save the people she loved. In all the stories she read, the hero always makes some grand sacrifice and it was usually a selfless act. If only she could be that brave…

She returned to the story and was interrupted from various shouts down in the courtyard. Shutting the book, Belle ran over to the window to see what the commotion was about. She spotted a rider entering the gates and there was a flurry of activity that escorted the messenger inside.

No doubt it was news, hopefully from Chasse.

Grabbing the ends of her skirt, Belle took off running to see her father. She wanted to be present to hear the reply all the while praying that this was the good news that they needed so desperately.

When she approached the throne room, Belle was denied admittance.

"This is a mistake. My father never shuts me out," she told the guard. Yet, he could only give her a look of sympathy.

"My apologies milady, but it was the King's order that you not be permitted inside. However, you may wish to wait here until you are called in."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Belle knew there was no going pass the guard and as much as her curiosity was killing her to know what was being spoken behind those walls… her duty lied in what the King's wishes were and she would have to wait for her father's request to see her.

It would seem she did not have to wait for long.

The door opened and King Maurice emerged—a look of overflowing joy, hope, and excitement written all over his features. Catching sight of his daughter, he beckoned Belle to follow, his arm looping with hers as he patted her hand gently.

"My girl… I have great news. Chasse has answered our letter of help!"

"That's wonderful, Papa!" Belle gushed, squeezing his hand. "I knew they would come. When will they be arriving?"

"Within the week. They are gathering the necessary supplies and food to help us as well as a powerful weapon that could defeat the ogres once and for all."

"There's a weapon that could do that?" Belle found herself asking. In all the books she read about the ogres, she never heard of a single weapon that could wipe one out. It normally took a few men and a good archer or fighter to take one down. If Chasse had the means to fight back, then they were certainly in luck for the good fortune to be shared with them.

"Yes there is. We will win this dreadful war and then we can go back to rebuilding our kingdom." Maurice was deeply pleased and seeing her father's happiness (after seeing only despair) warmed Belle's heart. A true smile made the older man look a couple years younger now that there was hope after all.

"It sounds promising, Papa, and they assured us that this weapon will work?"

"It will." Maurice nodded to her. Lowering his voice, he murmured, "Of course… this is a secret, but it appears Chasse has the use of magic. The most powerful and darkest of magic."

Belle frowned. As promising as it sounded, the use of magic, especially dark magic, gave her pause and she hoped her father didn't do something foolish. Yes, they needed help, but to turn to such means? She didn't like the sound of it and she had a feeling that Chasse was seeking something in return for allowing the use of this weapon.

"Papa? What are you not telling me?"

King Maurice's smile faltered and instantly Belle felt her heart twist. Before he could say his next words, Belle already knew what the asking price was for their aid.

"Papa—"

"Belle, you have a duty to uphold," her father told her, turning to face her. "This marriage to Sir Gaston is exactly what this kingdom needs. The unity of our kingdoms will ensure future protection from ogres or whoever challenges us. We are suffering. We are losing our people, our lands, our crops, and our gold. Chasse has been prospering and we will receive the same prosperity."

"I understand Papa, but this can't be the only way. Surely, they will help us in the name of honor and friendship. A marriage doesn't have to happen."

"Oh Belle." He shook his head softly. "I wish that was so, but we must do what we need to do. And I know you will like Sir Gaston. From what I have heard, he is a fine man: handsome, strong, and capable on the battlefield. He is the kind of bravery we need in Avonlea. Once he arrives, I'm sure you won't want to leave his side."

"It's not that Papa." Belle looked him in the eye. "No one decides my fate but me. I cannot in good conscience agree to an arranged marriage without knowing him or whether or not I'm in love. Papa, I beg you! Please… tell Chasse that I refuse."

"Belle." Maurice placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know I had promised you could marry for love, but as of right now… we are in a crisis. Unfortunately, every one of us has a responsibility and we have to do what is right and best for our people as opposed to our true feelings. I trust you will make the right decision. This is not just your life, but the survival of our kingdom."

Belle's head hung down to her chest and she knew her father was right. As much as she thrilled in the idea of having the freedom to pick a husband, she knew that times were different and sacrifices will have to be made.

Perhaps, he was right. Maybe Belle might grow to love Gaston and she would be saving her people from destruction and poverty.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. It's time I follow that statement._

Raising her chin, she nodded. "Very well. I will consent to wed Sir Gaston."

xxXXxx

The evening her soon to be betrothed was to arrive, the entire castle was in a bustle of activity to prepare for the guests.

Belle was a bundle of nerves. This will be the first time she would meet Sir Gaston, and while stories of his bravery and good looks preceded him, she couldn't quench her reservations.

As a young girl, Belle always hoped that one day she would fall in love and marry her True Love. It was unusual for nobles to find love, but she had been assured by her parents they will not force her into a loveless marriage. After all, they had married for love. Yet, that decision was quickly overturned due to the dire situation they were in. Although, Belle wondered if her mother was alive if she would agree to her father's decision.

Part of her believed her mother wouldn't stand for it and would look for other means of diplomacy for the resources needed while another part could hear the echoing of her father's reason that it was her duty to do whatever she could to protect her people.

Sighing, Belle knew it was too late to take back her agreement. As soon as she gave her permission, a messenger was sent out to inform Sir Gaston of the upcoming nuptials.

Her fate was already sealed.

Everyone around her, especially her father, was overjoyed and excited about the news. The happiness was contagious for all of her people, yet Belle could not bring herself to feel the same way. It felt like a part of her life was over before it even truly begun. She had wanted to go on adventures, see the world, but that was not meant to be. Of course, with Sir Gaston's dowry and the money that filled Chasse's treasury… surely her new husband would take her on his travels.

As nightfall was quickly approaching, Belle's lady servant, Hannah, was putting the final touches on her appearance. A new gown was fashioned for her and in the limited time they had, the dress was beautiful. Belle surveyed herself as her hands smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on the skirt. It was a dazzling shade of yellow that flowed from her waist, accentuating her hips (no doubt to prove she was good for birthing) and the sleeves draped off her shoulders, revealing her pale flesh with just enough beading along the front to bring attention to her chest.

It was meant to put her on display to showcase her beauty, but Belle was fond of the color.

Her long chocolate tresses were put in a simple style half up and half down with the curls cascading over her shoulder to provide some coverage to her skin. At least she didn't feel quite like a piece of meat. She only hoped that Sir Gaston didn't think they were that desperate to ensure his favor as opposed to his fiancée wanting to look her best to welcome him.

"You look beautiful milady," Hannah spoke, shaking Belle from her reverie. "Sir. Gaston will certainly fall in love with you!"

Inhaling softly, Belle gave a slight nod. "It will be worth it once the ogres are defeated."

"Oh miss," the girl said, still fussing with the gown. She didn't notice her mistress's misgivings or the apprehension that crept into her blue eyes. And why shouldn't she… to Hannah this was all romantic with the promise of love at first sight and a happily ever after coming to her beloved lady. Both women were about the same age and Belle was relieved that Hannah would be spared from an arranged marriage, but she did wish she shared her maid's enthusiasm. Perhaps it would make this meeting a lot more tolerable.

With one last look in the mirror, Belle turned away and began to make her way to the throne room. She knew her father would be there waiting for her so she could properly receive and greet her intended and his men.

Each step closer caused the lump in her throat to grow bigger and she briefly fantasized about picking up the skirt of her gown and running out of the castle away from her "duty" to claim her happiness and freedom. Then the distant chill of the screams far off stopped her fantasy and Belle knew she couldn't abandon her people. They put their faith in her and she couldn't dishonor them or her father.

With her head held high, Belle arrived and immediately took her seat to the left of her father's. Hands demurely folded in her lap, she maintained a regal pose as the entrance opened and a small group of men were led inside.

Leading the way was a man with short dark hair whose stride oozed with confidence and conceit as he made his way before King Maurice and Belle. The latter studied him closely when he bowed mid-waist and when he raised his countenance… he quickly met her gaze before addressing her father.

He was handsome, Belle noted. Yet, there was something in those gray eyes of his and that proud chin that her heart clenched with regret. He had smirked briefly thinking he captured the beauty's attention when it was far from the truth. And when he spoke… Belle did her best to suppress the disinterest she felt immediately.

"King Maurice of Avonlea, I am Sir Gaston—Chasse's Champion and Son as well as Guardian of the Lands. I am also called the Ogre Slayer, a name that has brought fear and terror amongst the ogres. The Harbinger of Death that has been whispered to warn the creatures of what should happen if we cross paths. And Knight and Hero to those who have reached out for my help and services to dispatch the ogres so they can live in peace once more. Allow me to extend my greetings and good will to you and your people."

Yes… he seemed to like the titles he possessed with such emphasis made on each one; although Belle suspected that a few of them were assigned by himself and not from Chasse and certainly not from the ogres. Even more, he had to be a lover of his own voice if his verbose speech was anything to go by. Then he looked back at Belle and offered her another bow. However, when he looked at her… his expression softened yet his eyes still contain the glimmer of assured arrogance that he effectively impressed her with his accolades.

"And… to the lovely Princess Belle, whose beauty has surpassed all the lands combined. You are certainly the fairest one of them all."

Belle grimaced at the compliment but a quick warning look sent from her father had her covering it up and nod thankfully to the knight.

"I thank you Sir Gaston," she responded with all the false cheerfulness she could muster.

With the formal greetings out of the way, King Maurice was eager to start making the plans that would save Avonlea from destruction. Belle didn't know what was worst… her father's flippant manner of this apparent business transaction or Sir Gaston's tenacity to brag.

"As I promised, Avonlea will be safe from all enemies who dare to cross the borders. This protection I intend to start immediately as my wedding present to my beautiful bride. But allow me to give you a fair warning… what you will see is frightening, the bringer of nightmares and the tales told to us as children to serve a warning at what evil and darkness can do to those with the propensity of wickedness. Let me assure you that no harm will come to anyone once I reveal what it is that I have possessed. Please keep in mind that this weapon was used to keep Chasse safe and it will do so for Avonlea. However, this is a crafty creature that will lie and trick you if given the opportunity. Do not be fooled by its tongue. Ladies, please do not be alarmed! While it is gruesome to look upon… this beast does its duty as demanded from its master."

Belle's curiosity was instantly sparked by this wordy declaration. What kind of creature did Sir Gaston have that could inspire such horror and power over the ogres? As she glanced around the room, she noticed that the other nobles and servants all appeared to have gone pale by Sir Gaston's words.

Pulling back his cape, Gaston removed a dagger from its sheath. A collected gasp swept through the room and Belle saw her father sitting at the edge of his throne.

"It couldn't be…" Maurice's voice trailed off with abject astonishment.

Gaston held the jagged dagger in the air, holding it to keep his audience in suspense ensuring that everyone was watching with morbid anticipation.

"I, Sir Gaston, summon thee," the knight bellowed and in an instant… a swirl of purple clouds emerged and began to take shape.

Belle couldn't take her gaze away from the figure that appeared from the mist. It wasn't a creature… no, a man, but he was no ordinary man in looks. The first thing she spotted was the greenish-gray color covering his face, almost scale-like with its bumpy texture; long, scraggly curly hair that was dark in some unknown shade fell to his chin. But it was the man's eyes that were the sharpest of his features—they seemed to be bigger than most normal men; the irises were two glowing ambers, nearly black, and as expressive as he looked upon his master with strong animosity, sneering, revealing blackened teeth against gray lips.

Indeed, he was not the most appeasing of men to look at. In all counts, he clearly would be viewed as hideous. No wonder Gaston said he was the bringer of nightmares for he certainly had the face that would terrify any child of the darkness.

Nevertheless, her scrutiny didn't stop there.

He was a few inches shorter than Gaston, however, his stature made him seem taller as his eyes (if you called them) swept over the room, almost taking in delight the exclamations and the faint cries of the terrified women and even some men. And he certainly looked fearsome with that snarl upon his face. Yet, Belle was not one of the gasping women. She felt no fear or disgust towards this man. Only intrigue. He was certainly lean, not overly skinny, but there was a hint of underlying strength that lay hidden beneath the layers of his unusual clothing. Dressed in an over-the-top jacket with ostrich feathers sticking out from all over, a dragon-hide vest that clung to his torso, an extravagant neck scarf of silk that covered most of his throat, except a tiny peek of the odd reptilian complexion, and form fitting leather pants complete with laced leather boots. She also stared at his hands, which seemed more like claws with the long black fingernails and the green-gray hue of his hands.

Yes, he was completely gruesome as Gaston declared, but Belle couldn't shake away her fascination with the man before her. He was unlike any other man she has ever seen before. She almost had to admit that he was strangely handsome.

As if he heard her thoughts, the man turned and locked gazes with her, a smirk playing on his lips as his tongue pressed against his teeth in a leer.

It should have disgusted her, she should have mentioned it to her intended on the spot; instead, Belle blushed as she looked intently at her feet while a warm, tingling sensation filled her belly.

What was wrong with her?

Then she heard Gaston continued to speak.

"Yes. I have the powerful Dark One under my control. With this dagger, it will obey every command I make of it. The beast will be responsible in ensuring Avonlea's protection. Of course, such dark power wielded is dangerous and this was one risk I was willing to take for my kingdom's safety. Naturally, the creature wasn't easy to track and finding its elusive dagger was just as tricky, but eventually, I outsmarted the foul beast."

He launched in a tedious tirade, regaling how he came to finding the Dark One's dagger after meeting a beggar woman on the road who told him of the legend of a dagger that could control it. At first, he had dismissed it as an old wives' tale and the senility of an elderly woman, but there was something about her story that stuck with him. So much that his gut was telling him he shouldn't ignore her and decided he would venture out to the infamous Dark Castle to determine if what she had spoken was true or not. It was a suicide mission, of course, since the Dark One's reputation preceded him about unwanted visitors and those who had ill intentions. However, Gaston was willing to put his life on the line if it meant he could stop the ogres from ravaging his home.

He went alone, daring not to risk any of his men, and once he arrived at the Dark Castle, he fought through the magical barriers and whatever traps that was laid out. He broke down the door and stormed in with his sword drawn in case the Dark One should appear. To his disappointment, the Dark One did not appear and denied him the chance to duel with the beast. As upsetting as it was, it did prove fortunate for him since he could search the rooms without interruption. It was in one of the towers where the Dark One practiced his spells and lurid deals that the dagger was hidden and once Gaston picked it up… he knew the old woman's story was true and here was the proof. Not waiting a second later, he chanted the summoning that brought the Dark One before him and the rest was history.

Belle didn't find the story interesting or brave at all. Instead, she was appalled by her fiancé's glee in enslaving the poor man and even more to her growing astonishment… her father was eagerly taking in every word, his eyes greedily set on the dagger.

More than anything, Sir Gaston had pure luck on his side by obtaining the dagger. One might add… there was too much of good luck that was in the story. Even the beggar woman's role was too much of a coincidence in Belle's well-read mind. That was evident by the hatred that glowed in the Dark One's eyes.

Pity overwhelmed her heart. No man or beast should be under someone else's control even if he was the Dark One.

Belle had heard and read many countless stories of the evil deeds and crimes committed by this supernatural being. Of course, none of the stories described what the Dark One looked like exactly, but he was clearly every bit of a man with emotions and he clearly understood that his "master" was mocking him in front of everyone. His jaw was clenched so tight that it looked painful, but he did not speak up in his defense. He stared at his dagger, watching it move back and forth, and she could almost envision his wish to pounce on the knight and take it back.

The dagger…

Gaston must have commanded his silence, which made sense, and she was curious to hear what his voice sounded like.

However, her musings abruptly came to an end when Gaston was now looking at her.

Color rushed to her cheeks as she was caught daydreaming and sighed in relief when he started to address her.

"When we are wed my Princess, you will also share in this incredible power. The beast will be yours to command as your will is. Allow me to present the dagger to you so you may make your first order."

The air fled from her lungs and she could only stare at the dagger in Gaston's hands.

Her father was encouraging her take it. "Belle, go on and accept your gracious fiancé's gift."

Yet, Belle could only look at the man who suffered from the dagger's influence and the same loathing he had for Gaston was reflected at her too. No… she could not be part of this degradation.

Standing to her feet, Belle's fists held the material of her gown tightly so there would be no mistaking that she would not take the so-called "gift."

"As flattered as I am by your offer Sir Gaston, I must decline this gift as you call it. I cannot and will not in good conscious order a man like he was nothing more than an object."

"Belle!" her father hissed at her just as bewilderment came over the knight's features. Even the Dark One was just as stunned as the rest. But Gaston covered it up with condescending understanding and nodded to her.

"I know this may be terrible for someone as kind and generous as you are Princess Belle, but please understand… this beast is not a man. Do not be fooled by his appearance as one. It is a monster that has done horrible deeds across these lands and will only do harm with its free will. The beast needs to submit and follow the orders of its master to make sure that the innocents do not suffer."

"That doesn't matter to me what his past crimes were," Belle said. "Evil or not, he is still a man and he is not a slave. I will not—"

Before she could finish, her father rose from his seat and cut her off from further insult to her fiancé.

"I see that my daughter is tired from the day's preparations to welcome you Sir Gaston. We accept your offer and will take your guidance in consideration for dealing with the Dark One. Now, you must be hungry after your long journey. Come. Let us feast and tomorrow we will discuss the business with the ogres."

"Of course your highness." Gaston bowed in reverence and that ended the unpleasant conversation.

Sheathing the dagger back in his holder, Gaston offered his arm to Belle. More than anything Belle wanted to leave the room, away from Gaston and away from her father, but she bit her lower lip hard as she looped her arm through his as he escorted her out.

She was unhappy with this situation and she hoped that she could get Sir Gaston alone so she could speak with him. Despite his pride and perchance to give lengthy tales, she knew him to be a good man and perhaps she could reason with that side of him to see that this controlling the Dark One wasn't in the best interest for anyone. She was certain if they asked the Dark One, then he might be more apt to help them if she convinced her future husband to free him. It would be a sign of good gesture.

As she walked beside Gaston, she noticed that the Dark One followed closely behind. She could sense his incredulous and suspicious stare upon her back, and once again, Belle couldn't shake away the warm feelings within her.

Somehow, she suspected that no one had ever spoke in favor of him, even as so far as to defend him in front of an audience.

Well, if he was commanded to hold his tongue, then she will not.

xxXXxx

During dinner, Belle lost most of her appetite while she listened to her fiancé and her father discussed their plans for the Dark One. Well, it was too good to be true to wait for tomorrow to talk about this. It would seem that King Maurice's excitement could not be contained on this matter.

Belle stole glances at the subject… he stood in the corner, covered in shadows, but his presence was very much felt. She wondered if he was hungry as well. None of their servants approached him and Gaston had not said a word about it or requested that he be fed.

Finally becoming weary of the cold shoulder that everyone was set on giving the poor man, Belle rose from the table and took a small loaf of bread and a block of cheese and walked over to the corner.

The Dark One warily watched her as she came closer, his posture tense as she smiled gently at him.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said, offering him the morsels.

The Dark One stared at it with indifference that she couldn't tell if he wanted it or not.

A bark of laughter sent chills down her spine.

"I see my bride is trying to befriend the beast. I'm afraid it doesn't have manners my lady, but you can certainly try."

Then she thought she heard Gaston murmured something and she felt a tiny pulse of magic in the air and the Dark One opened his mouth.

"You're mistaken dearie," he growled his tone high-pitch and shrilled to the ears. "I'm afraid I only dine upon the hearts of children." He let out a maniacal giggle, his hands clapping in delight at her short intake of breath. "I don't suppose you have one lying around."

"I'm afraid we're all out so this will have to do," Belle retorted, a pleased feeling overcame her at his look of disbelief. Apparently, he was not expecting that to be her response.

"That's… a shame," he said quietly, his brow arched as he regarded her closely. Without speaking another word, he took the bread and cheese.

Satisfied, Belle turned and returned to her seat. Her father was astounded and Gaston merely looked amused.

At least she found a little of her appetite returning…

xxXXxx

To Belle's relief, the wedding did not take place immediately. It was postponed for a later time at least until the ogres were defeated for good.

Even though Gaston controlled the Dark One, he told Maurice that it would take time to ensure Avonlea's safety. Furthermore, they all agreed that a wedding would be the perfect opportunity to celebrate once the kingdom was rebuilt.

Belle estimated it would be several months before Avonlea would be restored to what it was and it gave her enough time to get to know Sir Gaston better. She strongly suspected her father had insisted on the delayed wedding after he had pushed her into the arrangement in the first place. It was his way of apologizing to her and she was grateful it wouldn't be a rushed affair.

While she was relieved there would be a wait, she was expected to spend as much time as she could with her fiancé. The thought did not thrill her, especially after she witnessed his cruel treatment towards the Dark One. Yet, to her astonishment, Gaston apologized for the terrible first impression. He felt ashamed for his behavior and he didn't want Belle to think ill of him. He understood her aversion to the notion of slavery, and insisted he hadn't been keen on it himself. He felt uncomfortable in the position but he reminded himself of the thousands that have died because of the ogres and that gave him the strength to do what was expected of him and command the Dark One to do his bidding. It was the outcome of good that reaffirmed that this unsettling job had to be done. Had any other person heard the old woman and sought out the dagger… who knows what could have happened if the person had evil intentions. At least Gaston was committing one evil deed with the interest of life in mind.

It was an argument that Belle couldn't refute. He was right. What if someone else had the dagger and controlled the Dark One? Why… there could have been more of a massacre and chaos in the lands in that case. At least Gaston didn't lose himself in the seduction of power, and she begrudgingly felt guilty for judging him so quickly and harshly. However it didn't change that what he was doing was wrong. And she was loathed to admit the hypocrisy that he had a point about the Dark One's powers saving them. If he was freed, then he would kill Gaston and anyone else who thought they could control him next. Recalling the Dark One's murderous gaze, Belle believed the castle would be covered in blood, despite her hope the Dark One would help on his own if shown kindness.

So while Gaston set out to prove himself a gentleman, and he was, it didn't change the fact he often spoke about subjects that held little interest to her for long periods of time. His favorite topic of all was hunting.

Belle endured it all for the sake of politeness and she tried to show some interest; however, it was clear only to her that they had little in common.

Gaston was a man of action. He enjoyed being outdoors while Belle would rather curl up with a good book. When she told him that she loved to read, he almost scoffed at the thought. He couldn't figure out why she could possibly find it exciting or fun when it was only words on pages. There weren't any pictures for Gods sake! Even when she tried to show him that reading could be fun by reading aloud… Gaston nodded off in the middle of the story. And she purposely picked _King Arthur _thinking he would like the tale.

Belle spent many a time with her father, complaining that this marriage would never work.

"We have nothing in common Papa!" she exclaimed. "How can I have a conversation with him when there is nothing we care about?"

"Try Belle. I know it's difficult, but soon… you might find out that you have something in common after all. All you need is a foundation, my girl."

Belle tried. She really did. Yet, it seemed to her that it would never happen. And sadly… she seemed to be the only one aware of this.

Well, not everyone.

The first few days after Gaston's arrival, the Dark One was out on the battlefields fighting the ogres as he was bid. Belle didn't see him return to the castle once the ogres were picked off. It was only by accident that she saw him when she snuck into the War Council room to hear the men when she couldn't sleep at night.

Just as her memory recalled, he was still as handsome as she remembered. Possibly more so since there was a bundle of energy that surrounded him, giving his eyes this unusual glow within them. The strong putrid scent of copper followed him and it took her a second to realize that his clothes were soiled with blood from the ogres. And to her embarrassment… she couldn't help but feel a little excited by it.

On the other hand, her father appeared to be disgusted by the Dark One's bloodlust and asked Gaston what he was intending to do with this beast now that he had returned.

"It shall stay in the dungeons. It needs a cage after all."

There were no thanks or praises or exaltations in his name. Not even a pat on the back for his work as bloody as it was. The ogres were gone for good and what did he receive as reward?

The Dark One was sent to the dungeons until he was needed again.

Of course, Belle was quick to discover, the Dark One loved to put on a show. So when he was dismissed, he gave her father and his master an exaggerated bow and snapped his fingers as a purple mist poured from his fingertips and covered the room in its suffocating grasp. The men were coughing and waving the smoke away to see that the Dark One was already gone.

Maurice was alarmed but Gaston assured him that the beast was where he belonged below in the dungeons.

Belle had pressed her hands to her mouth to block the smoke from invading her lungs so she could keep her presence hidden. She thought about leaving but her father was asking more about the Dark One and her curiosity was piqued.

Who was this man that others believed him to be a monster?

Again, Gaston flourished the dagger. "This is the beast's weakness. Whoever wields it, controls it. But one must be careful when you give orders lest the creature take advantage of you and create chaos rather than your honorable will."

"Amazing," Maurice breathed, his fingers gliding along the smooth blade. "What is this etching? Rumplestiltskin?"

"The Dark One's true name," Gaston supplied. "Names have a special power for it, but knowing its name is much more powerful than you can imagine."

The same quick of greed flashed in the older man's eyes before he shook it away and handed the dagger back to the young knight.

"Can we trust that creature?"

"No," Gaston said truthfully. "But we can trust that it will act in our best interest. As long as we possess the dagger… the Dark One can't be free."

To hear them speak so nonchalantly as if this Rumplestiltskin has no say in his life… it sickened Belle. She left the room as discreetly as she entered and found herself heading in the direction of the dungeon. If what Gaston said was true, then the Dark One—Rumplestiltskin—would be there.

Thankfully, there were no guards to oversee him.

For a second, she thought about turning back. What was she doing in going down there by herself at such a late hour, especially without an escort? She might not have witnessed much of Rumplestiltskin, but she knew the stories and they were anything but good.

Yet, her feet kept moving, bringing her ever closer to this enigma and to her surprise… there was no fear in her heart. A man with the reputation that the Dark One had should have inspired a sense of dread or trepidation, but Belle felt none other than the intent to learn more.

She found him sitting on the floor of his cell while he coolly looked at the bars. When she stepped towards him, his gaze shifted to her, surprise filling his features.

"My, my," he said, leaping to his feet. "A late night visitor and a princess no doubt! Tell me, dearie, have you come to stare more at the beast? Perhaps give that order that has suddenly come to be too much of a temptation? I should warn you, though, be careful what you say or else something nasty might befall you."

Pressing her lips together, Belle shook her head. "I have no temptation to order you around Rumplestiltskin."

At the sound of his name, his lips pulled up into a snarl and his claws gripped the bars tightly. "What makes you think you have the right to say my name? Do you cling to that silly notion that there is a man lurking within this façade?"

"Of course," she answered, jumping slightly as he continued to laugh in that maddening pitch of his.

"You foolish girl!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Belle glared back at him. "You are a man, aren't you? So why deny what is true?"

"Trust me, dearie. I'm no man. Far from it."

"Well, I might have to agree with the way Gaston treats you. No one should force another to submit to their whims."

"But despite that flaw, you still see him as the man of your dreams. The knight in shining armor, your true love." At that, Belle made a face. Rumplestiltskin caught it and his lips pursed together in glee. "Aha! Not in love with your husband I see."

His bluntness rendered Belle speechless momentarily. How could he possibly…?

"Why not dearie? Is he not the finest specimen that a young princess could ever want?"

"It's complicated…"

He clicked his tongue. "Now, now. That's not the truth, is it?"

She bit her lip. It was unnerving how he knew her feelings for Gaston were nonexistent.

"Well, while all of this is so 'fascinating' and there would be a wonderful deal in the making… alas, I'm bound to your intended and I cannot offer my services."

"Why would you help me if you could?" she asked.

"Why… can't you tell? I do so hate a damsel in distress."

"I'm not in distress," Belle said tersely, glaring at him. "I make my decisions and I'm not helpless."

"Really? Could have fooled me. Of course, I can see that you're wildly in love with the knight after all. Forgive me."

He was mocking her and Belle didn't like it, although she couldn't explain why his behavior bothered her so much.

"I see I touched a sore spot, mistress."

"I'm not your mistress."

"Yet," he responded, but this time, his tone was softer. "You will succumb to the allure of power. Everyone does."

"Then you don't know anything about me. I would never do such a thing."

Without another word, Belle left him alone. That night she tossed and turned and couldn't get the image of his face and that haunted stare in his amber eyes.

xxXXxx

A wise person would have stayed away, but Belle never claimed to be wise and she found herself often sneaking away to steal down to the dungeon to speak with Rumplestiltskin.

Her visits were not always friendly. He would often insult and taunt her that Belle forced herself to leave lest she lose her temper. She couldn't understand why he was so resistant to her attempts at friendship. Of course, why she would be seeking to befriend the Dark One was a question she asked herself countless times. She didn't know what she was doing or why she wouldn't give up when he wanted nothing to do with her. As much as she resolved she would not see Rumplestiltskin, she would break that vow and spend a few minutes with him regardless the voice of reason telling her it was useless.

Yet, her persistence paid off and things changed one afternoon when she brought tea down to Rumplestiltskin. Gaston and her father were out to oversee the construction of the kingdom and Belle was left to her own devices. She prepared a pot of tea and took a couple of cakes down to his cell.

Like she found him previously, Rumplestiltskin was sitting on the floor, but his back was to her while his hands moved in the air miming the motions of a spinning wheel.

Belle frowned and wondered if he was actually using magic, but the slow movements of his hands indicated there was a feeling of loss… like something was missing.

Clearing her throat, Belle asked, "Why are you spinning the air?"

His shoulders sagged while his voice softly replied, "To help me forget."

"Forget what?" How peculiar!

His head snapped up as if remembering where he was and he turned to her with an impish chuckle. "It must have worked!"

Belle found herself giggling despite herself and it only caused the Dark One to tilt his head quizzically. "Why are you here?" he questioned.

She raised the tray with the snacks and drink. "I thought you might be hungry."

Carefully, she set the tray down on the ground as she lowered herself to the cool stone. Rumplestiltskin moved to the bars, his hands coming to wrap around them as he brought his face closer to press against them. She noticed that while his pallor was green-gray there were flecks of gold scattered across his face, making his skin tone even more interesting in its origin. As much as she wanted to ask him about it, he continued to give her the same questionable expression from the moment she arrived with their snacks.

Belle wished the bars didn't separate them, but it was like a spell was cast over them and no one could leave or enter the jail cell unless Gaston wished it. So she had to settle on the uncomfortable floor, but it was a small sacrifice she was willing to make it get to know the Dark One more.

She placed a cake on one of the plates and handed it to him. He looked down at it, a suspicious glare in his eyes.

Belle sighed. "It's not poisoned." Still, she set the plate by him if he changed his mind. Then she started to pour the tea and added a little bit of cream to it. Taking the blue and white floral cup, she tried again but this time… Rumplestiltskin reached out and seized her wrist, causing the cup to fall as the tea splashed against the stone and Belle's gown.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, shaking her wrist. "Is this supposed to be some kind of trick? You think you can help your precious husband learn the secrets of the monster with your conniving kindness and treats?!"

Belle gaped, her jaw dropping at the accusation. "Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. That you were being taken care of since everyone is so afraid of you!"

She yanked her arm away from him. "Besides, Gaston is not my husband. Not yet and I have no reason or desire to confide in him as a wife should." Then she glanced at him and his unreadable countenance. "Doesn't he already know everything there is about you? He does control the dagger."

"He simply holds the dagger and I have no choice to obey. Yet, he is not bright enough to learn what he needs to know by asking. Some leader he will turn out. He can strategize when it is needed, but he lacks the oral skills to fully know his enemy."

Belle noticed that whenever someone questioned Gaston about the Dark One, he seemed to skirt around the question and never gave a fully explained answer. Then again, all a person needs to do is fall back on the stories and be satisfied with that.

"You're quite right. Gaston does lack the skills to communicate well and he doesn't have much of an imagination either."

Rumplestiltskin was stunned she agreed with him.

"Oh no!" Belle said softly, bending over to pick up the cup. Along the rim there was a tiny crack and she wasn't sure how she was going to explain that to the servants or her father if he heard about her trip to the dungeon. "It's chipped!"

"It's just a cup," the Dark One muttered.

Belle gave him a pointed look. "That's not what I mean. I'll have to get rid of it-"

"Why would you do something so bloody stupid?" he scoffed. "It's still a perfectly good cup to serve its purpose. But if you're so determined to destroy the evidence of your sordid visit, then at least give it to me."

Wordlessly, Belle handed it to him and wasn't sure to make of his sudden odd behavior. Then again… anything that Rumplestiltskin did rarely made sense to her.

Through the bars, he poured himself some more tea and snatched the cake from the plate. He didn't speak anymore to her and Belle left, her head in a daze over this puzzling exchange.

xxXXxx

She didn't know how it happened, but something changed. She and Rumplestiltskin developed a tentative form of friendship once he got over his suspicions of her, even though she was his keeper's fiancée.

He seemed to harbor many secrets, but with each visit, Belle saw how Rumple (a nickname that started suddenly) began to open up to her. It was the little things like how he used to be a spinner in another lifetime and what his favorite sweets were and how he liked his tea (using the chipped cup like always) and what books he liked to read. As soon as she discovered that Rumple liked to read, Belle would smuggle some of her favorites to him. Then while they drank their tea, they would discuss the book, arguing over the dialogue, characters' decisions, etc.

It was _nice _to have someone to talk to.

From there, their conversations eventually evolved to the personal. Rumple kept his words closely guarded (as much as Belle hated it), but he told her how he was captured.

Gaston's story was true with the exception that the old hag was actually Regina, the Evil Queen in disguise. She had been a student of Rumple's and when he failed in a particular deal of theirs… she took her revenge and sent Gaston to find the dagger that would enslave him.

"Of course it wasn't _my fault_ the deal failed," Rumple told her. "She was told there was a chance it wouldn't work, but she chose to ignore that small fine print."

"What was it?" Belle asked, curious on what this deal was.

"Her true love had died horribly and she wanted him to be brought back to life."

Belle felt pity for Regina at the news, but that didn't justify what she did to Rumple. It was terrible her love didn't return, however, this did not mean she could strip Rumple of his freedom for something that wasn't in his power.

"It's not fair that happened. You shouldn't be punished."

"Well, others may disagree. There are other reasons why I should be punished." By the look on her face, Rumple interrupted, "But that's a story not ready to be shared."

"Rumple," Belle said quietly, her face full of earnest as she laid her hand over his against the bar. The touch was shocking and something flashed in his dark eyes. "You do not deserve this. No man does. Let me speak to Gaston. He is a man of honor and he will have to let you go—"

"'Fraid not dearie," he said. "You forget… I'm only a beast and your chivalrous knight won't let loose a creature that cannot be trusted. No… this is where I'll stay."

"Why?" Belle hissed. "Why would you want to stay here as a prisoner?"

Rumple pulled away from her and took something from his pocket. It took Belle a while to figure out what it was that he was now cradling so delicately.

Her blue eyes widened when she recognized the chipped cup.

He looked at her and no other words were needed. She understood.

xxXXxx

It was difficult to pinpoint when Belle began to fall in love with Rumple, but one morning she woke with a smile and her thoughts turned to the Dark One. She was looking forward to spending more time with him while Gaston was out to survey the lands—a trip that would last a couple of days.

She then realized that she was the happiest when she was near the imp. It was his face she wanted to see all day long, it was his voice in that rumbling accent she could listen to for hours, it was his thoughts and opinions she wanted to know, and it was simply him that she could be herself without worrying about a disapproval look.

_I love him_, she thought with a giggle. _I love Rumplestiltskin_.

As wondrous as it was… her smile instantly vanished.

She was an engaged woman. She promised herself to Sir Gaston. She couldn't fall in love with another man… but against her power… she did. She truly did.

Belle was in tears and she had to pretend to Hannah it was because she would miss Gaston. Oh! How it grieved her to lie to others about her feelings, but what other choice did she have? Everyone assumed she would fall in love with Gaston once she got to know him. Even Hannah seemed to be besotted with her future husband, and not only did Belle not fall for Gaston's charms and good looks, but she fell in love with the Dark One.

She knew she had to put an end with her association with Rumple and while it was the right decision to make… the actual doing so was too hard. She knew Rumple would want to know why and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, to make him think she was no different from the others who mistreated him, but she lost her courage when she saw him and his endearing crooked grin.

She couldn't destroy him… she couldn't. Oh Gods… what was she to do?

"You're awfully quiet Belle. Is something wrong? Did… Did that oaf do something?"

Belle was lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't catch what her companion was saying, except it was her name that caught her attention.

He never once called her Belle. It was always "dearie," a name that he attached to everyone, and one that she didn't like to be referred to. It startled her to hear her name that she ignored the implied warning at the mention of Gaston.

"No… it's nothing Gaston did," she answered too quietly that Rumple had to strain himself to catch those words. Knowing this was her chance to return to her promised path, Belle forced herself to look into his face. "Rumple… we have to stop this. We can't see each other like this anymore."

As expected, his countenance crumbled and it was the first time she witnessed him so vulnerable. Normally, he was so strong and impenetrable that to see him so broken was unnerving. Belle wanted to take her words back immediately, but it was too late. Once they were spoken, there was no way they could ignore it.

"You don't mean it…" he whispered. "You don't… You _can't._"

"I'm sorry Rumple," Belle said, her body trembling. "I'm engaged. _I gave my word_. I cannot break my commitment no matter how I feel. It's not right for us to be like this and it won't be long before someone eventually finds out. It's better we end whatever path we were heading down now before it gets out of hand."

She should get up and walk away. Her mind was screaming at her body to do so, but she remained planted on the ground while Rumple lowered his head against the metal bars, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably, as he attempted to reign in his temper.

A wise person would have left by now. Yet, Belle was ruled by her heart and she couldn't leave him in this state.

Cautiously, Belle inched closer. His hair was covering his face so she couldn't see what he was thinking. When she ran her fingers through his curls, she wasn't shocked when Rumple grabbed her hand.

Good…

Maybe this will help ease the pain that they were both feeling.

She wanted him to war at her, to scream and curse her name, anything to make it go away so she could live her life the way she had to.

Instead, he pulled her against him, his other hand reaching through his cell to wrap around her waist so she couldn't move. Her face was too close to his… his panting, hot breath washing over her and Belle closed her eyes, too afraid… too cowardly to see what her rejection was doing to this man.

"Open your eyes Belle," Rumple ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument. And she was too weak to deny him.

Instead of a snarling, vengeful Dark One in front of her… Rumple's countenance was shining with _love_.

Wait… did that mean he…?

"_I _decide what path I'll take," he murmured. "This is what I choose."

Then they were kissing like their lives depended on it.

TBC…


	2. Part 2

A/N: I figured I would have this posted before tonight's episode and hopefully have more Rumbelle moments! Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and marking this as your favorite! I won't say much about this chapter, but I will forewarn you that there is a character death in this part. *cackles evilly* Don't forget to review!

**Part 2**

Belle felt she was living two different lives.

In one, she was the perfect daughter, the darling in her father's eyes, the one who was to marry the brave knight whose assistance helped save her people and kingdom. Sir Gaston of Chasse, despite his flaws, was a good man and Belle could see he was trying to prove his worth to her. Whenever they spent time together, he acted like the perfect gentleman and her people adored him by the way they cheered for him and how he accepted them like his own.

"They're my people now too, Belle," he told her one time. "I will do anything to protect them, to defend their homes like Chasse."

He even invited her to attend the Council meetings more so than her father ever did. While Gaston still did not see the appeal in books like she did, he did welcome her opinion when it came to the matters of the kingdom. With her logic and diplomacy skills and his military experience… Avonlea could be seeing the best monarchy in its history.

It would be easy to fall for Gaston's charms and Belle soon came to respect him, but when it came to the heart… she was conflicted.

For in the other life, she was an ordinary girl, not a princess with responsibilities or certain duties expected of her. She was a woman who was in love and could act as freely as she wished without anyone judging her.

But she was in love with Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, and a slave to his magical dagger that was in the control by her fiancé.

It was Rumplestiltskin who actually saved her people and defeated the ogres, but it was Gaston they heralded as their hero, their champion. Rumplestiltskin, in the eyes of the world, was a dark magician, a monster, a beast with a black heart and the epitome of evil. He was what the elders and parents warned their children of in stories, the nightmares that were inspired in all ages alike, the one creature they should not cross with lest they be doomed with one of his twisted deals.

Yet, it was the very same Rumplestiltskin that Belle fell in love with. It was the very same Rumplestiltskin that she could see through the darkness and evil to find the goodness in him. It was the very same one whose heart was just as pure and good as hers and was capable of love like any other ordinary man.

And that was what Belle struggled with. She had tried to convince herself, to convince _him_ they had no business in being together, they were wrong for each other. But that day when Rumple first kissed her in his prison cell… Belle knew she was lost forever. She couldn't lose Rumplestiltskin no matter what. He was her heart, her love, and her damnation.

Those two days passed in wonderful bliss and Belle could pretend that Gaston didn't exist. Then when her fiancé returned, Belle had to return to be the dutiful, caring bride that would rule Avonlea by his side.

She hated lying like this. She hated hurting Rumple when she had to act the part of the besotted girl whenever the Dark One was needed by his master. It was those moments that Rumple would not look at her, or acknowledge her presence lest he should betray his emotions and hers.

It was a dangerous game the two were entangled in and it was one that could only get worse before it could get better.

Then the worst imagined kind of torture came… Gaston decided the Dark One should serve as Belle's protector when he was called away.

While Avonlea was safe there were still other dangers that lurked in the kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms too. It wasn't ogres but it was men and Gaston could handle them without the aid of his beast.

Maurice wasn't thrilled with the announcement. Even though the Dark One did save his home, Maurice much preferred to think he didn't exist while he was locked in the dungeon. He didn't trust the Dark One, but Gaston had placated the older man that he was the logical choice (besides him) that would look after Belle.

"With the Dark One's influence, Avonlea can still attract other powerful enemies. If I cannot be here to serve you, then the next choice will be a creature with magic. The beast will watch over Belle and the castle so no harm will come in my absence. I promise you King Maurice."

Reluctantly, the king had little choice but to agree with the knight. The Dark One will be Belle's guardian and he would be allowed to roam the grounds as long as Belle was there. He didn't want to risk the imp to frighten his servants or his people if he was let completely loose to do whatever he wanted.

The dagger was to remain in the castle in case Maurice or Belle needed it to give a new order. Belle refused but it was the safety valve Maurice needed to ensure the Dark One didn't try anything funny.

Of course, this was only shared between the three so no one else would be tempted to try and gain the Dark One's powers. And while Belle refused to command Rumple, she did insist, however, that she would hide his dagger.

Gaston followed her (with Rumple trailing behind) to the library. It was the less likely place one would look for an enchanted dagger and Belle showed Gaston where he could hide it—within the pages of a collection of fairy tales that was easy for Belle to reach.

If someone were to come searching, then they would try the tallest shelves and not the one that was closest to the ground.

Once the dagger was well-secured and hidden, Gaston took Belle's hands in his and gazed appreciatively in her blue eyes.

"I know you're strongly against my use of the Dark One, but I hope you understand that I'm doing this for what is best for our people."

"I understand," she said softly, and she did. Gaston did not use the dark magic for his personal benefits, but rather for those who were helpless. It was something she had to admit that made him endearing.

"You're a rare creature, Belle," he said. "Your heart is so good and full of love that I sometimes wonder if you're really a fairy in disguise." Here she blushed at his words. "I know you may not love me now," he continued, "but I want you to know… that I love you. I know our marriage will cement the bonds between our kingdoms and we will live in prosperity and peace. Yet, it is you that I care the most for above all else. And it is why I want to be the man you deserve. I don't want you to think me as a cruel man. I want you to see who I am inside, which is why I wanted the Dark One to watch over you."

"Gaston—"

"I know you hate the idea of slavery, but I'm doing this for you. I hope this pardons my past actions with the Dark One."

Belle was truly touched by his sentiments and he was trying to be the man she could fall in love with, the man she would be proud to rule by her side. And it only caused the knife in her heart to twist sharply and acutely.

"Be safe Gaston. I wish you the best on your journey." She really meant it and she tried to ignore the flashing bit of hope in his youthful face.

"May I… may I have permission to kiss you?" he asked tentatively, a bit shyly.

During their times of courting, Gaston never once made any attempts at physical contact. It had been at least three months since they first met and Belle was relieved that he didn't push her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, but she had to remind herself of her duty. As much as she would have liked for nothing to pass between them, there would come a day when it had to change and this was the right time to act upon it.

She nodded. "You may."

Belle closed her eyes tightly as Gaston pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't… unpleasant but she didn't have the same reaction when she kissed Rumple. However, Gaston didn't seem to notice as he kissed her with a little bit of passion, keeping their mouths pressed together, being mindful not to frighten her. She was all too relieved when he released her and she hid it well when he gazed upon her with such boyish charm and happiness.

"I will keep you in my thoughts, my Belle," Gaston vowed and he was gone, leaving Belle with her dark guardian.

She almost forgot Rumple was there.

"That was… touching," he said, the cool touch of malice rolling from his tongue. "The handsome knight professing his love for the beautiful princess! How could she resist such honesty from the heart?"

He was mocking her and while she couldn't deny what she did… she had no choice. This was her path she was taking.

"He's my fiancé," she reminded him. "It wouldn't look right if I refuse his attentions now."

"Of course not," Rumple said, his wrist flicking in the empty space. "We wouldn't want them to be suspicious of their princess."

He circled around her, his piercing eyes… now becoming black as night… settled on her with such animosity and possession.

Belle couldn't suppress the chills running down her spine and when Rumple placed one gnarly talon on her arm… she whirled furiously in his embrace, her lips seeking his as he held her tightly against his chest. This time… there was no bars separating them and they could feel each other, free of the barrier.

Fire exploded around her, starting from her belly and engulfing the rest of her body as she opened herself to his exploring tongue. The kiss was brutal, possessive, and full of heat that she never wanted it to end. Her fingers gripped and tangled in his hair, pressing him closer, wanting to feel every inch of him against her.

Rumple complied, his arms entwining around her small waist, his nails digging into the fabric that she could feel the sharp edges in her skin. Vaguely, she figured there would be marks, but she didn't care. Let her have them… let her feel this, knowing this might be all they might have.

As intense as the kiss began, it quickly became gentle and loving as his tongue stroked hers carefully before releasing her mouth so she could breathe. She forgot she needed air and the reprieve was quickly spent with her dragging in deep breaths before she kissed him again… this time… she explored the contours of his mouth, feeling his body quaked beneath her touch.

It was tender and soothing, her nails gently scraping the nape of his neck. Rumple let out a sound that was a cross between a whimper and groan, and Belle grinned against him.

She loved that sound.

Then he started to trail kisses along her jaw and down her throat, taking the bit of flesh where her neck and shoulder met, and bit gently. She gasped, the sting taking her by surprise and then she breathed his name as Rumple soothe the pain by licking the spot. She shuddered, her knees growing suddenly weak as she felt dampness between her legs. That feeling became wetter when Rumple's hands roved up her waist, caressing her sides up to her breasts. Being gentle, he brushed against the mounds with his thumbs and Belle jerked into his touch, wanting to feel more.

He responded to her silent plea by cupping her right breast fully, increasing the pressure to his caresses, as he continued sucking at her throat.

Then he violently ripped himself away from her, almost causing her to fall without his body to hold her up. She wanted to ask what was wrong and why did he stop, but she couldn't find the voice to speak.

He waved his hand over her and Belle, confused, watched as the purple cloud surrounded her and vanished in seconds, leaving her… fine?

She couldn't feel the sting of his nails at her waist, and as she rubbed her hand over her neck, she couldn't feel anything that would have shown his attention to her. Even her dress looked unmarred from his touches.

As soon as she reached that conclusion, the door behind them opened and Hannah came rushing in.

"My lady!" she called, her chest heaving from the exertion. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Dark One and for a moment… she looked to her mistress worriedly.

"What is it Hannah?" Belle asked and was pleased to hear that her voice was steady, even normal.

"Y—your father wished for your audience. Sir Gaston is preparing to leave—"

Of course. An official send off for her fiancé and she had to be there.

"Right," Belle replied, turning to Rumple. "We should leave."

Hannah couldn't stop staring at him, but she didn't say anything else as the two walked out the room calmly as if the last few minutes hadn't transpired.

xxXXxx

After the interlude in the library, Belle and Rumple didn't have the opportunity to experience another earth-shattering embrace.

Yes, they were spending a considerable amount of time together, but they weren't always alone. Even though Gaston was putting his trust and faith in the Dark One, Belle's father, on the other hand, didn't trust the imp at all.

There was a slight increase in the guards throughout the castle, and even if they weren't always seen… their presence was felt. King Maurice made sure he had eyes everywhere to catch the Dark One doing something inappropriate. Yet, Rumple kept a respectable distance from her, doing everything in his power not to look at her directly; instead, he developed a watchful stance, always looking ahead for any sign of danger. It was almost comical really, seeing the Dark One so vigilant with his new task that anyone could have mistaken him as one of the knights were it not for his appearance.

Belle wondered if his mimicking the guards' postures were for fun or if he was actually being serious. She couldn't tell and she wanted to ask, but she kept it to herself. Rumple was trying to prove himself to her father and she couldn't help but admire the action. Then again… knowing his reputation… this very well could be a charade he was performing to get what he really wanted.

And the thought thrilled her in ways a lady shouldn't speak aloud.

Of course, it didn't stop her from recalling that kiss in the library. She wasn't ignorant of the ways in the world when it came to intimacy. Lord knows, she had read enough romances and she had heard many tales from the servants to know that what she felt for Rumplestiltskin was desire.

She wanted him.

Not only was she in love with him, but she also craved his touch. It was such a powerful feeling that Belle feared she was exposing herself whenever her face would flush around him.

Yet, no one said a word.

She knew she had to be careful lest she get Rumple in serious trouble. She didn't want her father to lash out at him or Gaston too when he returned. Eventually, she was able to school her emotions when the Dark One was near and treated him like she would like any other guard.

She was friendly, civil, and didn't overstep her role.

But it didn't stop her from thinking that his dagger was in her reach. She could take it and they could run off together… no one would be able to separate them and they could be together.

The temptation was too strong, too alluring of the promising future… but the thoughts would be dashed away when Belle looked out the window to see her people.

Their lives were rebuilding slowly and traces of Avonlea's past success were beginning to show. They looked to her for guidance and when she would walk through the villages… they would stop to praise her and to thank her for helping them.

A tear formed at the corner of her eye. She owed her marriage to Gaston for them. She couldn't be selfish and think of her love for Rumplestiltskin when her people needed solidarity. They have seen her with Gaston enough times to hear the gossip of their whirlwind romance.

They all thought she was in love with Gaston and she couldn't crush their hopes. Gaston was their hero and she… she was the princess.

To leave her home behind and with a man they had reason to believe to fear… it would all go to hell. She could already imagine the chaos it would cause, Avonlea would fall apart, and her father and Gaston would send out armies to find her, to kill Rumple.

No…

She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't.

She had to make a choice… and this time she would have to stick with it.

xxXXxx

When Gaston returned, Belle made every effort to be the attentive and loving wife she would have to be. It pained her to ignore Rumple, but she had to do this. It was for the best and she hoped that he knew that too.

However, her feelings for Gaston remained platonic and no matter how hard she tried… she couldn't find it in herself to fall in love with him. And she felt terrible for how happy she was when Gaston would leave to hunt or train. At least she could be alone and didn't have to fawn over his affections.

The worst part too… the dagger was back at Gaston's side.

But Rumple remained to roam the grounds after he had proved himself trustworthy to look after Belle. It still didn't sit well with Maurice, but it did for her future husband.

The Dark One now accompanied everywhere Belle went, including her fiancé. She could feel Rumple's gaze on her whenever Gaston would touch her. It would be innocent, of course, just a simple graze on the arm, a hand at her lower back to escort her, or holding her hand when they strolled through the gardens. Belle tried to act like it shouldn't bother him, even initializing the caresses first. But with every touch, every look, and every kiss… it killed a part of her soul and Rumple's too.

So… to make it less painful, Belle would pretend Gaston was Rumple. At least, in her mind she could be happy and mean it. But there was no denying that they were two completely different men, with two completely different touches.

Belle would often dream of scaly skin rather than smooth skin. It was Rumplestiltskin's eyes and his rough texture she longed for in the evenings, wondering how she could live the rest of her life without his touch.

She didn't have to wait for long.

It was risky and there was a lot that could potentially go wrong if they were caught, but Rumple couldn't stand the separation any longer than she could. And Belle would get a taste of more of his passion and his feelings for her.

One afternoon, Belle decided to go riding in the woods. Gaston was busy with her father over a new treaty with another neighboring kingdom for trade. So she was able to have a couple of hours to herself before she was needed.

She never noticed Rumple trailing after her.

Once she was confident enough she was away from the prying and watchful eyes of her father and his men, Belle allowed herself to enjoy the solitude and serene atmosphere that nature could provide. She found a secluded spot among some trees and once she had her horse secured, Belle sat upon the grassy area with a book in her lap.

She was halfway through chapter three when the unsuspecting girl was being stalked by the goblin she met in a market when a dark shadow was cast over her.

Belle didn't have time to react when she felt a hand pressed against her mouth, hot breath tickling her ear as the voice whispered, "Do not scream, do not speak. Or… if you find yourself too overwrought… well, then feel free to scream to your heart's content."

She glared as Rumple laughed in his high-pitch voice and was about to scold him for frightening her when his mouth silenced her.

It was then the lid of Pandora's Box opened and all that repression and hidden desire was let out, freeing itself to enjoy the pleasures that were fought so long to be controlled.

Belle couldn't remember how it happened, but she wound up on her back, her book discarded somewhere in the forest, her skirt pushed up around her waist with Rumple's questing hand running up her thigh.

She gasped, moaned, and thrashed against him while his lips teasingly danced over her forehead, her cheek, and her throat. Her soft sighs quickly became shouts when his fingers found what he was searching for. Her body shook uncontrollably as one finger ran against the folds of her nether lips, tracing the soft flesh reverently and gently that Belle wanted to cry when he carefully slipped his finger inside her.

Immediately, her body seized, the muscles clutching his finger tightly. Rumple's moan rumbled against her throat as a gush of wetness flooded her.

It must have been the reaction he was looking for because he was murmuring words of praise, of joy, of love and how she was an angel, a goddess. Then he added a second finger and he was slowly thrusting in and out. Every time his fingers went inside her, Belle squeezed them, releasing another burst of heat in her belly, and her lower half began to follow his movements. She needed something, she didn't know what, but she knew she would find it with his help.

A third finger joined in and his pacing became faster, deeper, and Belle screamed when he brushed against a bundle of nerves that sent her body tumbling over the edge. Sparks of light blinded her as her head fell back against the ground, her breathing erratic, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

If that wasn't enough, nothing could compare to what Belle felt when she gained her eyesight back and watched as Rumple was sucking his fingers in his mouth, his eyes closed with such pleasure. Her mouth ran dry when she spotted his glistening fingers as he pulled them out and he finally opened his darkened eyes to her.

"Wha…what was that?" Belle panted.

He smirked. "I think you know, my darling Belle."

Her blue eyes glittered darkly and she reached for him. She wanted to kiss him, to feel him, to explode around him again…

But Rumple took her hands and pressed them back behind her head. It wasn't domineering or painful, and Belle whimpered at her denied wishes.

"Belle…" he said. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I had to know…"

This snapped her awake and she gazed up at him with confusion. "Rumple?"

Shame flooded his visage and he pulled away from her, his chin dipped to his chest as he toyed with his hands nervously.

"Forgive me but lately… with _him… _I needed to know that it was real. That I didn't imagine this and…" He looked up at her and her heart nearly broke in two at his forlorn expression. "Belle, my darling, sweetheart, I know I have no right, no privilege to touch or kiss you, but—these past weeks have been _killing _me. Seeing _him _with you, enjoying your sweet offerings and affections… it was _driving _me mad. You have no idea the dark thoughts that occupied my mind recently. I _want him _dead. I _want _to scratch his eyes out for looking at you, I _want _to rip out his tongue for daring to kiss you, I _want _to break every bone in his hand for touching you…"

Belle sat up, her hands cradling his face, her forehead touching his as she kissed his lips sweetly.

"It's real," she cried, the tears finally falling free. "Oh Rumple… it's real with you, _never_ with Gaston. Oh Gods…"

Together, they sobbed in each other's embrace, the tears erasing the past pains from the last weeks.

It was unfair, so unfair.

Belle desperately wanted to be brave. She wanted to say the words that Rumple needed to hear…

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_.

She did once… something that felt so long ago, but the words choked at the tip of her tongue.

Then Rumple was standing, helping her up, and adjusting her clothes.

This was the moment. All she had to say was "let's go…"

But the coward that she was… she didn't.

xxXXxx

Rumplestiltskin was becoming her addiction. She couldn't let him go and after that scene in the woods… they knew that the morsel would never be enough for them. They both had a taste of the forbidden fruit and it was too delicious to pass up.

No…

They had to continue to keep this a secret. No one would ever know that the Dark One harbored feelings for Gaston's betrothed.

It just happened… this strange sort of agreement. No words were exchanged, no rules were established. They just knew the other's thoughts, the other's wishes.

This… this was the only way they could have a slice of their happiness. It wasn't much but it will have to do.

They were careful, more so than ever, to avoid suspicions.

Before, Belle never could understand how men and women could have affairs let alone entertain the notion. Now… she knew. And she sympathized most empathetically.

But it wasn't easy.

Belle still had a good heart and she knew she was doing wrong against Gaston. He was a good and honest man who didn't deserve her. Yet, she continued the masquerade for both of hers and Rumple's sake. He may be trying to become the man Belle deserved, but if Gaston learned of her betrayal… she didn't want to think how he would punish her lover.

The wedding date still hadn't been set, and Belle was hoping that the delay would change Gaston's mind. As long as the wedding was held off, then she could have good reason to believe it may not happen.

Eventually, Gaston would become bored with her and the wait. After all… he was a man with urges and it was only so much she could put up with his wet, sloppy kisses. They weren't passionate like Rumple's and it took much of her willpower not to gag when Gaston did try to slip his tongue in her mouth one time.

He was immediately aghast with his actions. She was a lady, a princess and here he was treating her like some commoner. He apologized profusely and excused himself so he could "cool" his ardor. Of course, Belle did make it worse by telling him he overstepped his boundaries and she wasn't ready or used to it. She felt a little bit bad for using Gaston's guilt to put some distance from them, but it did buy her more time with her dark lover.

Then again… if Gaston thought he was treating her like a commoner with tongue kissing, then what Rumple did afterwards must make her a tavern wench.

Belle pushed her fist into her mouth, muffling her sounds of pleasure as Rumple's tongue curled inside her, his teeth nipping and pulling on her flesh. Her groin tightened and she could feel herself once more spiraling towards the precipice of bliss and with another plunge of his tongue and Gods! his fingers… Belle became undone. Her knees wobbled and she would have fell if Rumple hadn't swooped up and caught her in time.

Eyes closing, her breath coming in short pants, Belle blindly pulled his mouth to hers. She needed to taste him… and what she discovered was much more erotic and pleasing than she ever thought. She could taste herself in his mouth, the sweet, musky flavor and it resulted in a revival of her hunger for him… his tongue, his fingers, and _him. _

A rush of womanly pride washed over her when she felt the straining tightness of his leather pants against her. He wanted her too and it wasn't fair that he has been giving her pleasure during their encounters and she wanted to reciprocate the favor.

Her hand lightly brushed against him, his sharp intake of breath making her smirk, and Belle pushed a little more firmly, but Rumple jumped out of her arms before she continued.

Hurt and stunned, Belle didn't understand why he would stop her, but he shook his head when she reached for him.

"We can't do that sweetheart," he whispered.

"Why not?" she pouted. "It's not fair to you. Let me…"

Once again, he danced away from her advances. "Perhaps, one day darling. But it's too soon for you and I don't want to ruin it."

Understanding crept in her azure eyes. He was right. It wouldn't be the best idea to lose her maidenhead against the wall of the dark corridor and they would be pushing their luck if someone were to fall upon them amidst copulating.

"All right. But isn't there something I can do? Like what you did for me?"

At this, his eyes widened in large proportions. "No! Not that Belle. I wouldn't want you to—" If it was possible, he was blushing or at least the equivalent of blushing as his complexion turned a rosy shade of dark green. "Don't worry about me. My pleasure is yours."

Belle didn't believe him but she didn't press the issue as they heard footsteps.

In the blink of an eye, Belle was put together and Rumple vanished from sight.

"Hello Papa!" Belle greeted cheerfully. "I was just looking for you…"

xxXXxx

A few days later, Maurice was telling his daughter how well everything has been going.

"With the new trading routes established, the villages almost rebuilt, Avonlea is coming back strong, my girl."

"That's wonderful Papa!" the dutiful daughter exclaimed, internally cringing at what that could possibly mean.

"It is and soon we will have a grand celebration. It's the thing that our people need after their ordeal with the ogres."

Belle nodded, looking at her hands. "Should we wait for the next spring, Papa? It will be winter soon and there are people who still don't have homes yet. It wouldn't look right if we had a wedding while there are others still cold and hungry."

Maurice sighed wistfully, knowing she was right. "Well, you always did like the spring," he said. "Your mother was a spring bride too."

Therefore, it was set that the wedding would be in the spring and while everyone was rejoicing over the good news… not everyone was exactly happy.

"I see the date has been set in place. Anxious, dearie?"

Belle narrowed her eyes at him through her mirror. "I bought time, Rumple. And don't call me that. You know I don't like that name."

"Oh yes, forgive me. Anxious, mistress?"

Belle shook her head. "Stop that Rumple. I know you're not happy, but you forget. I'm engaged and it had to be done. Besides, would you rather me be a winter bride?"

"As a matter of fact, I would prefer you as no bride," he growled, his accent growing thicker.

Belle knew he was referring her as Gaston's bride, but it didn't stop the stung that he wouldn't think of her as a bride period.

"Rumplestiltskin, I know this isn't what you want… what _I _want but what can I do? I gave my word."

"Take it back!" he snapped. "Your precious kingdom and people are safe and sound. There are no nasty ogres rampaging about! I'm sure that _his _honor will stand by his words and protect Avonlea without you as his wife."

"What about you?" Belle said. "You're trapped just as much as me."

"One of us can be free," he replied. "One of us doesn't have anything bounding us against our will."

"It doesn't matter. You will be here." She turned from her vanity and looked up at him imploringly. "I'm begging you Rumple. I won't be happy if you're not by my side. This is the only way we can be together."

"It doesn't have to be." He knelt at her feet, taking her hands in his claws. "You can steal my dagger and I'll be in your control. No one can stop us from being together."

A look of horror came over her features at his idea. "I won't do that! I won't control you!"

"I'm being honest with you Belle," he continued. "You will make sure that I will be a better man. If I were left on my own… I'm sorry but I won't stop myself from tearing into that hulking ox."

"I know," she sighed, squeezing his fingers. "But I won't have Gaston's blood spilt on your hands."

"That is why I need you to take control of the Dark One," Rumple pleaded. "You can do it. I won't think ill of you or be angry that you went back on your promise. It's quite easy, really. All you need to do is keep the dagger with you and say the magic words…"

"No Rumple and that's final."

There was no convincing her. "So this is the path you want to take?" he asked softly.

"I see little choice. If I run with you, then they will kill you. I wouldn't be able to order you to attack another person and I could not in good conscience let you do so on your own. This way we can be safe forever. I have decided Rumple. There will be no more talk of this ever again."

He got to his feet and bowed. "As you wish… your majesty."

Belle reached for him but he was already gone. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was the only one she could give so they could live. He would see in time that this was the best decision for both of them.

Belle hoped for their sake he would soon.

xxXXxx

The winter was brutal.

It came so swiftly that there was little time to prepare. Homes were hastily built for those who still were homeless with the promise of a better shelter when winter was over. It was difficult to tell how the crops would fare, but the kingdom was counting on the loss.

Thankfully, the people did not starve. There was enough food gathered ahead of time that Belle made sure there was plenty for all. She would go out in the snow with baskets in toll so each home was properly fed.

Rumple accompanied her, of course, and she was also helped by Gaston and her father. It was a strong front for the family and the people's love only deepened for their leaders.

Belle would steal glances at her lover, her heart lodging in her throat at the way he would entertain the children of the homes they visited. Their parents would watch him warily, but would soon relax when they saw that he meant no harm. He would perform little magic tricks and told jokes that would send them in a fit of giggles.

It was a side to him that Belle never witnessed and she couldn't help but be impressed how natural it looked on him. As if he had experience in knowing how to cheer up a child…

Of course, Belle knew it wasn't true. He never once told her he had a child. Never hinted at it when he told her stories about his spinner self. It was sad because she could see he would make a wonderful father one day.

Here she had to stop her thoughts from turning dangerously. She couldn't think that, not with Rumple, despite her heart telling her that he would be good with _their_ children. Then she would look into Gaston's smiling features, catching her looking at the children.

"One day Belle," he promised. "When we are wed, we will have a horde of kids running about!"

She couldn't look at Rumple at Gaston's innocent (and truthfully) statement. Belle would bear Gaston's brood. It was expected of her and she would do so… but that wouldn't stop them from pretending they would be Rumple's. And perhaps, in some strange way, they would be… they would be a part of Belle and he would watch over them as fiercely as he would their mother.

Belle's musings were interrupted when her father started coughing.

Maurice smiled sheepishly and passed it off nonchalantly. "Must be a kick in the air."

That "kick" eventually grew into something worse.

After all that stress dealing with the Ogres, making treaties, and rebuilding his kingdom, it all caught up with Maurice.

The sickness began in his lungs and spread over his body, stealing his strength and leaving him bedridden. Belle remained at her father's side, nursing him as best as she could, until Maurice ordered her to be moved. He didn't want her to get sick too and banned her from entering her room.

There was more to it than what was shared with her and Belle feared the worst.

Immediately, her mind jumped to the wildest conclusions.

This had to be punishment for her affair with Rumple. She was dishonest to her fiancé and her father who only wanted her happiness and believed she achieved it with Gaston. How easily she had led the man she loved above all to believe such a falsehood! How could she, a good daughter, betray her family like the depraved wanton that she was?

Her Papa didn't deserve this. She did!

However, it was Rumplestiltskin who came to her aid, preventing her from making the worst mistake of her life.

"Don't do it," he told her as he blocked her from leaving her room.

"I'm not doing anything Rumplestiltskin! Now, let me pass!"

"No."

"I can leave my bedroom whenever I want to. You cannot stop me."

"No but I won't let you destroy yourself. Telling the truth won't cure your father."

She gaped at him, at his audacity to guess her actions. And damn him… Damn his infernal sight!

"I know you blame yourself," he tried again. "But this isn't your fault. He was bound to get sick. He's an old man, Belle. It cannot be helped no matter how much we wish it could."

"I can try," she whispered, half-begging half-whimpering. "I can make it right."

"No it won't," Rumple said kindly. "Your heart is too good, but there are limits. This infection of his is natural. It would happen whether or not we fell in love."

Belle's back went rigid. Never… had their emotions been spoken aloud. It was one of their unspoken rules. To declare they loved each other… it would only further the heartache.

But to Belle's uncontainable grief… it was the nail in her father's coffin.

"I never should have befriended you," she spoke harshly. "I never should have served you tea and chipped that damn cup! I never should have visited you and talked to you! I should have left you alone, locked up in that cell, where you belonged!"

Rumple flinched at her cruel words for he didn't regret a single moment they spent together. "You don't mean it."

"Oh but I do," Belle went on, not caring if this hurt him or her or both. "I was told to keep away, but I didn't listen. Why? Because I'm too stubborn and I thought the treatment of yours was terrible. I wanted to help, to do the right thing. But I didn't realize before… it wasn't the right thing to do. It only seemed like it. I was tricked. And now I'm paying for it."

"Belle—"

"No. You don't get to call me by my name. You're everything I was told to be against. You're the sin that I cannot cleanse myself from. And it's my fault for being so weak."

Angry tears cascaded down her face and her small frame trembled. "I hate you Rumplestiltskin because you made me love you. I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!"

She closed the door in front of his face and ran to her bed, burying herself in the pillows as she wept.

xxXXxx

Belle didn't see Rumplestiltskin for several days, but that didn't mean he was completely gone. The imp was there… she could sense him… but he kept himself invisible from her, to spare her pain from seeing him and remembering her guilt.

Little good it did her. She still felt guilty but her head cleared from the impulsive need to reveal all.

She owed Rumplestiltskin from saving her from herself, but she wasn't sure how to tell him after she ripped his heart out.

Yet, it was Rumplestiltskin who came to her to inform her it was almost time.

Belle refused to believe it. "No… there must be a way." Frantically, she clung to him. "You can heal him! You can use your magic…"

Her voice trailed off when he gazed at her with regret. "I wish I could but even my powers have limits."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic… can do many wonderful and terrible things. But there are restraints to what it can do. Magic can't make people fall in love and it can't bring back the dead."

"But… he's not dead!" Belle gasped. "He can be healed!"

"If he was ill by magical reasons, then yes… I could heal him easily. But he's close to death, Belle, and it's a natural form of illness. There is nothing I can do for him. I'm sorry." He hugged her still form, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The next was a blur.

Belle was led to her father's room to pay her final respects. Gaston was already there, his gray eyes misting over for the man who was to be his father-in-law and for the woman he loved dearly. His arms were opened for her and Belle went into them, seeking the comfort she needed.

Gaston spoke to her, what she couldn't remember, but he helped her to her Papa and reaching out with trembling fingers, she seized his hand.

"I'm here Papa," Belle choked. "I'm here now."

"My girl," Maurice wheezed, his eyes crinkling with joy. "Oh… my Belle."

She hiccupped with tears as she nodded. "I love you Papa. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I know… I know you will be happy… be happy."

She gripped his hand tighter. "I promise Papa. I'll make you proud."

"You… already have…"

He let out another cough, his body wracking from the force of it. Gazing up, Maurice searched endlessly for the knight.

"Gaston…"

"I'm here Maurice," Gaston replied, dropping the formality to take hold of the old man's other hand. "I'm here."

"Take… take care of her," he said. "Treat her well."

"I will," Gaston said firmly. "You have my word."

A smile of relief broke over his ashen face. Then, Maurice laid his head back, his eyes to the ceiling as a look of serenity passed over.

It was over.

The King was dead.

xxXXxx

The funeral took place a few days after. It gave the mourners plenty of time to pay their respects to the late ruler and condolences to his beloved daughter.

King Maurice was truly loved by his people and it touched Belle's heart to see how many came to say good-bye to her father. People from far off lands passed through and Belle reacquainted herself with past friends of her father's.

Gaston had been the perfect rock for her to lean on. He knew from experience as his mother had died several years back. For Belle, she never knew her mother well since she was very young when she died, but her grief was felt.

She didn't see or speak to Rumplestiltskin while the mourning period continued. He made himself scarce, probably blaming himself for not doing what she asked him to do. It had been too much for her to ask of him and she regretted putting him in that position. She had been desperate and by her actions… she pushed the man she loved away from her. She wouldn't blame him if he decided to cut ties from her altogether. She deserved it for abusing him thusly.

It was by the third week of her father's passing that Rumplestiltskin revealed himself.

No words could express the happiness she felt when she looked upon his scaly flesh and unruly curls and those acute, dark amber eyes. Her sight feasted upon him, never wanting to forget him, and she took the first steps towards him.

"Rumple…" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

The painful words reared its ugly head as she remembered what she said to him. She had wanted to hurt, to inflict injury with her words and now… she could only recall them with recoil. How could she say those things to him? How could she tell him that she hated him when there was nothing but love in her heart for him?

She knew words of apology would not erase the memory of it and she would gladly pay his price to earn his forgiveness.

"Shh…" he coddled her, holding her close to his heart. "I got you."

It only made the wound bleed faster and Belle knew she was the one that was unworthy of him. He didn't deserve her. He was too good for her.

So she told him that.

Anger like any other swept over his visage. "Don't you dare say that! If anyone is unworthy here… it is I. I do not deserve you."

"I-I guess we both don't deserve each other," Belle sniffled, cracking a small smile. "Can we agree on that?"

"If you wish."

"I do," she nodded.

"Very well."

And like that… all was forgiven.

xxXXxx

Every new day was hard to bear. She knew her father wanted her to be strong, to be brave, but Belle found herself lacking those abilities. She missed him terribly and she wished she could turn back the clocks just to see him alive and healthy.

It wasn't easy. Those days without her father there to guide the kingdom had been a weight on her shoulders. The responsibilities fell to Belle now and she had all these decisions to make that would either help or hurt the people she sworn to protect. With encouragement from Gaston (and privately with Rumple), Belle found the confidence she needed as ruler.

As a studious person, Belle took it upon herself to learn everything she could from past rulings and the laws from neighboring lands. She knew hers well but there were some that were outdated and Belle knew changes would have to be made. She was careful in her decisions, weighing all the options carefully and listening to all of her advisors before choosing what was best.

She was a fair queen and no doubt talk was beginning to circulate about her rule lasting in the history books for all other leaders to take note on.

It was too premature for such accolades, but Belle was humbled by the compliments. At least she was on the right track.

As for her upcoming nuptials, it had been delayed in respect to her mourning and life changes. Gaston had been sweet about the loss and never once pressured her about the details, but she knew he was ready to marry her.

Now… it was up to her to decide when.

"You should do it."

Belle jumped and laughed when it was Rumple.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Not my intention," he said with a slow grin. "You are the only queen I want to see live forever."

"If only that was possible," she said. "Now, Rumple, what were you talking about? What should I do?" Belle was leaning against the table looking at the various maps and documents in front of her. She was relearning the borders of the Enchanted Forest, making mental notes on who she should ally with and who she should watch out for.

"I would recommend you be wary of Queen Regina in the Southlands. She isn't one for friendship," Rumple remarked and Belle took it into consideration.

"Yes… I have heard some unsavory things about her," she admitted. "My father didn't trust her."

"As you should too," he advised. "She is a force to be reckoned."

Belle arched her brow, catching that there was more to the story about Regina than what Rumple was letting on. But for now, she let it go and decided she would ask him at a later time.

"Now, you were saying beforehand? What should I do?"

"I think you know the answer to the question."

Belle hesitated. Indeed, the thought of matrimony had been plaguing her, but with the space Gaston was giving her… she didn't want to think too much about it. It would only be a matter of time before someone said something and she knew the rest of her Council was eager for her to be finally wedded.

"I need time."

"No. You need to make a decision," he corrected. "And I'm here to help."

"To help?" she echoed. "Rumple—"

"I've given it a lot of thought. You know where my feelings stand with the boy," Rumple said. "But I know he will make you a good husband. As much as I loathe to admit it. He's exactly what this kingdom needs in a king, and like you, he will be a fair ruler. Of course, he will still be a little selfish… you can't erase a personality like that!"

"What about you?" Belle asked softly.

"Me?" Rumple flicked his wrist. "I'll be the Dark One still. Your protector, friend, and…" He looked at her. "Lover."

"Is that what you want? To be my lover?"

"What I want, my dear, is you," he admitted. "This gets me what I want. Of course, I won't promise I won't be jealous and mad from time to time, but I know I hold your heart… so I'm content with that."

"It'll be difficult."

"But it's worth it."

"You know," Belle started. "I always wondered what my future would be like when I was younger. I wondered what my mother would do in my situation and now… I'm wondering about my father too. I want to make them both proud. I want to do the right thing, to take the right path."

She paused and made sure she had captured his full attention before continuing.

"What I said before… I don't regret a single second we spent in each other's company. It wasn't wrong at all. Just like being with Gaston isn't wrong either. I was conflicted and that's where the problem laid. I didn't know what to do anymore and following my heart wasn't going to solve everything. I love you more than anything Rumplestiltskin. I love you so much and as much as my heart is telling me to run away with you… I have a duty now to my people. They're counting on me and I cannot disappoint them. So I have to make the unselfish choices now. But there is a part of me that cannot let you go and that is selfish, I know, but I need you too much.

"I will marry Gaston. That is my path. I'm ready to accept it. But know that… you will be the only man in my heart now and forever."

"And you will be the only woman in my heart now and forever," Rumple pledged. "Can you do this?"

"Yes," she said resolutely. "I will."

The End

The saga continues in Part 3, _Pledges of Love_, which will be posted next Sunday.


End file.
